My Beloved
by fallenstar2113
Summary: ((RitsukaXSoubi)) Ritsuka is 18 now and he is living with Soubi. Ritsuka and Soubi have been thought a lot over the years together, and no one has been able to break them apart. But will that change? Read and find out, will their love keep them together? Some bad language and bad scenes. ((Dedication chapter are being published right now))
1. My Beloved

"Ritsuka, look Soubi is outside. Are you two going home together again?" Yuiko say's to me.

I look out the window and see Soubi waiting for me like he does everyday. "Yea, we have somethings to do." I say looking at him.

"Does that mean we can't hangout today?" she looks down with a sad look on her face.

I roll my eyes, "We can hangout tomorrow Yuiko." I continue walking out the doors of the school.

She runs up to Soubi," Hello Soubi. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine thank you for asking Yuiko. Hello Ritsuka are you ready to leave?" he smiles at me.

"Yea, let's go." I start walking away," Bye Yuiko, I'll see you tomorrow."

She smiles and waves at both of us, "Bye Ritsuke. Bye Soubi."

Soubi waves back at her and then takes me hand. It use to feel weird when he would hold me hand but now it doesn't bother me any more. We have been together for seven years now. And those seven years have been full of pain and hurt, but Soubi has helped me get though it no matter what happened he was always there.

"What are you thinking Ritsuke?" he said looking concerned.

I look at him and say, "Nothing. Don't worry about it."

Before I knew what happened Soubi has me pinned to a fence," Ritsuka, please tell me. You looked like it is bothering you."

"Fine. I was thinking about how when we first meet I didn't want anything to do with you and then how you have always be here for me no matter what has happened. You are the only one I want in my life." Before I could stop myself those words escaped. I look up at him and he's smiling. "Don't smile like that I didn't mean it!" I try to get away from is tight grip but he holds me still and then he leans in close and kisses me. At first it takes me by surprises but then I lean into his kiss. When he pulls away I'm breathless.

"Ritsuka, you're the only person I want in my life also, and I'll always be here for you no matter what. Please don't forget that." He let's me go and this time I grab his hand.

He smiles at me and then pulls me into a hug." Ritsuka, I love you." He whispers into my ear.

That took me by surprise , but I knew he was telling the true."I love you to Soubi," I whisper back with a smile on my face.

He seemed stocked but I wanted to prove that I really did love him and so I pull him away and kiss him.

When he pulls away he is breathless.

"Come one Soubi," I take his hand, "Let's go home."

He smiles and let's me lead him home.


	2. The Deal

When we get home the house was a mess.

"Soubi?" I look at him but he just shakes his head. "It wasn't like this this morning was it?" I look at him.

"No. In fact it was clean and I haven't been home all day." He looks around the room.

"Was Kio here?" I look at him.

"No. We were both in class together all day today." He moves around the room, "Well we better clean this up." He starts picking things up, I join him.

I look around the room and notice one of the pictures Soubi painted of a butterfly is broken on the floor. I start to pick up the pieces of glass but I cut myself.

"Owww." I put my hand up to my mouth. "That hurt."

Soubi comes to my side, "Are you alright Ritsuka?"

"Yea, I just cut myself on some glass." I hold my hand out to show him.

"Your so careless sometimes. Here let me clean it." He takes me into the bathroom. "It doesn't look very deep. Please be careful next time Ritsuka." He bandages my.

"Sorry, I was just trying to pick up the glass from your picture." I go back into the living room and look at the picture, "I love this picture." I pick up the painting and show him which one it was.

He takes the picture from me and laughs, "I remember painting this one." He sit's on the floor and I sit next to him. "It was a right before I meet you. I saw this butterfly. It was in the same park were I first kisses you. I was sitting on the same bench and it flew past me and landed on a tulip. I don't know why but it was so beautiful that I couldn't get it out of my head." He smiles at the picture and then looks at me, "So how now it reminds me of you."

A blush and look away. " Did you try to catch it?" I look at him.

He frowns and looks down, "Yea but I couldn't catch it."

I take his hand and crawl into his lap, "You just did." I look up at him and smile.

He smiles, "Yea" he pulls me closer, "I guess I have." He kisses my forehead.

I lay my head on his chest, "We should start cleaning."

"Yea can we hold off just a little longer? I'm enjoying this." He pulls me closer to his chest.

I smile, "Sure."

We sit there until we hear a knock on the door.

"SOUBI YOU BASTERED! I KNOW YOUR IN THERE OPEN THE DOOR!"

I stand up and smile, "I think I know who that is." I look down at Soubi, "what did you forget to do?"

He stands up, "Nothing that I can think of." He walks to the door and opens it, "Hello Kio. Why are you screaming?"

Kio walks into the house, "I need your help!"

Soubi closes the door, "There is no reason to yell then." He walks over to the table and sit's down. "Tell me why you need my help."

Kio siting down across from him, "Hey why is your house a mess."

I laugh, "We have no idea." I sit down next to Soubi.

He looks at me and then continues talking, "Like I said I need your help with something. "

"You have to tell me the problem first. "Soubi said looking smug.

"Oh yea. Well, you see theirs this girl," he stopped and looked at me, "Well she…she thinks Ritsuka is cute, but I like this girl. So I was wonder."

Before he could finish what he was saying I started laughing.

Soubi elbows me in the ribs, " Ritsuka, don't laugh!" he starts laughing also.

"It's not funny!" Kio says looking upset.

"I'm sorry Kio." He says looking at me, " We wouldn't laugh again. Now tell me who likes y Ritsuka?"

"Her name is Mika. We were talking the other day and she saw Ritsuka and she thought he was so adorable. Well I told her I knew who he was and that If she agreed to meet me for a date I would have Ritsuka came and meet her. So I really need to borrow him!" his face told us that he was serious.

"Really? You better be joking." I look at him and then at Soubi. "He has to be joking."

"I'm not joking please Ritsuka. Please I need your help. Please I'll do anything to pay you back." He got on his knees and started begging.

"Fine, fine. Just get off your knees. I'll do it. Just quite begging. It's weird." I stand up and get something to drink.

"Soubi will that be okay?" Kio says looking at him.

"If Ritsuka thinks it okay then I'm fine with it. Just don't keep him out late." He smiles at me. " And to pay off your favor you can help us clean this mess up."

"Yes. After you help us we can leave." I smile at the thought of Kio cleaning our house and being forced to do something else besides compline.

He stared at us for a long time as if debating on if that was a good idea or not. He must of thought it would be fine because he stood up and started cleaning.

Before Soubi and I knew it the house was clean.

"Wow. He must really like the Mika. The house is spotless." I look at Soubi who has the same expression as I do.

Kio appears with a smile on his face, "Okay are you ready Ritsuka? Mika is waiting for us."

I look at Soubi who smiles, "Yea I guess. Just give me a second." I walk into the bedroom with Soubi. "Are you sure your okay with this?" I ask him.

He put's his arms around me and says, "if your okay with it then I am."

I turn around in his arms to face him. "Yea, I mean he did clean the house. The least I can do is meet this girl." I lay my head on his chest.

He kisses my head, "You better go before he starts yelling again."

"Yea, I know." I pull away from him and start walking out of the room.

"Ritsuka, aren't you forgetting something?"

"Turns around to ask what he means, "What I am forgetting?" I check my pockets for my phone but it's there.

He walks up to me, "This" he kisses me. He smiles when he pulls away. "Don't have to much Ritsuka."

I smile at him, "Of course not." I walk out of the room were I see a waiting Kio.

"Are you ready now?" he says looking at me.

"Yes. Let's go." I say putting my jacket on.

"Let's go." Kio is already out of the door.

"I'll text you when I'm on my way home Soubi." I call out to him.

"Okay, I'll be waiting." He gives one me more kiss and then shut's the door.

"Well, this is going fun." I say to myself and walk to were Kio is waiting for me.


	3. Was It Really Worth It?

"Kio were are we going?" I look at him from the back seat of the cab.

"We're going to the park were we're going to meet Mika and then we are going to see a movie. Oh and you don't have to see the movie. In fact the only thing you need to do I meet her. I have a plan." He smiles.

I put my face in my hands and say, "Okay go ahead and tell me."

He smiles, "Don't worry I was going to tell you no matter what."

-At The Park-

When we got to the park I was ready to leave. Kio's plan was…well It wasn't the smartest plan in the world, also stating that Kio isn't the smartest person in the world. But I can't get out of it now that I'm here.

"Here go's nothing," I whisper.

I walk up to a girl with long black hair that was in the middle of her back; I tap her shoulder and say, "Excuse me miss."

When she turns around and I smile at her, "My friend said I would find you here."

She smiles, "And what is your friends name?"

"Well, you'll just have to come with me and find out." I offer her my arms and she takes it. "This way Mika."

We began to walk to the fountain in the middle of the park that is surrounded by cheery blossoms. "Some one told me that the fountain is your favorite place in all of Japan." I look at her.

"Yea, I love this park but I love the fountain. It's so beautiful, especially on a nice fall night like tonight." She let's go of my arm and walks in front of me with her arms spread out like she's flying. "Don't you just love this…." She stops and stares at me, "I'm sorry but I know your name."

I smile, "Ritsuka. My name is Ritsuka."

"Well then Ritsuka," she takes my hands in hers "Tell me what's your favorite part of this park. Is it the sweet scent in the air? Or how the cheery blossoms fall at your feet when you walk? Or the way the moon light catches the reflection off the fountain at night?"

I think what was my favorite park of this park. Soubi and I have walked this park many times but I have never noticed anything about it. " I don't know. I've walked this park many times with Soubi but we never notice anything."

She step closer to me, "Who's this Soubi?"

I was still deep in thought when I answer her, "Oh, Soubi's my boyfriend."

"Wait! You have a boyfriend?" She moves closer to me, "Please tell me it isn't true."

I look up at her confused, "What? Sorry I wasn't paying attention." I look at my watch, "Oh I better get you to the fountain before we're late." I grab her hand and start dragging her all the way. "Sorry about this Mika but he'll yell at me if we're late."

When we arrived at the fountain Kio was waiting with a dozen red roses.

He walks up to Mika smiling,"Hey Mika. These are for you." He hands her the roses and pulls me aside, "Why the hell were you late! I have been waiting here for almost a fucking hour!"

"Sorry, we got to talking and I wasn't paying attention to the time." I take his hand off my shoulder. "Now I held up my part of the deal, I'm going to go home now. Goodbye."

I start to walk away when I hear Mika call my name, "Ritsuka. Ritsuka wait!"

I turn around and she is walking towards me, "I'm sorry Mika, I have to get home now. I hope I see you again." I turn to walk away.

"Don't leave. You can't go back to him!"

I turn around to see Mika crying, "Mika what did you say?" I step closer to her, "I can't be with who?"

She straightens up and looks me square in the eye, "You can't go back to him! You don't belong to him anymore, you belong to me now."

Before I could say anything else she wraps her arms around my neck and try's to pulls me in for a kiss. But before he lips touch mine I push her away.

"No Mika, I don't know what might of been put that in your head about me but I don't belong to you. I'm sorry." I turn around and walk away.

"Ritsuka! Ritsuka don't you dare walk away from me! You belong to me now! Get back here."

I didn't turn around as I start running. My feet knew where they were going before I knew.


	4. A Wonderful night ruined by pain

I run up the steps and throw open the door.

"Ritsuka? Are you okay?" I turn around and see Soubi is standing in the kitchen looking at me.

"Soubi," I say breathless, as I walk over to him and wrap my arms around him. "I thought I would never get here."

"What happened Ritsuka?" He lead's me to the couch to sit down.

I sit down, "I was just trying to help Kio."

"What happened Ritsuka?' He sit's next to me and takes my hands in his.

I lean on his shoulder, "When we got to the park the plan was for me to get Mika and take her to the fountain were Kio was waiting with her favorite flowers. But when we got there she started freaking out about how I belonged to her now and not you. Then.." I stop.

"Then what Ritsuka?" He makes me sit up straight and looks me in eye.

"She tried to kiss me. I pushed her away, but she didn't quite." I tighten my grip on Soubi's hand, "Soubi! You belong to me and I belong to you. No one," I entwine our fingers, "can take you away from me."

"Ritsuka." He looks shocked by my statement, and then smiles.

Before he could say anything I silence him with a kiss. This surprised him, I never make the first move.

He pushes me away, "Ritsuka!"

I smile at him and push him down on the couch, "It's my turn now Soubi." I kiss his neck, and look up at him with a devilish smile.

He pulls me closer and whispers in my ear, "You can do whatever you want with me."

"Good, I was going to no matter what." I kiss him and put my hands in his shirt. "Your mine now Soubi."

-Later that night-

The room is pitch black.

"Soubi? Soubi are you here?" I look around but I can't see anything.

I start to walk but then I stop when I realize that I can't move my legs.

"Soubi? Soubi were are you?"

"Ritsuka."

I know that voice, "Seimei. Semei is that you?" I look around me but I can't find were the voice is coming from.

"Ritsuka, the time has come."

"The time for what? Seimei where are you?" I shout into the darkness.

"The time for you to give Soubi up."

I freeze, "No! I wont give up Soubi! I love him" I scream at the voice as tears escape my eyes. "Soubi is mine!"

"You can not have him anymore Ritsuka. He belongs to me."

"No! Soubi and I are one now. Just because we don't share the name doesn't matter! He is my Beloved." More tears escape my eyes.

"Ritsuka," A blinding light breaks though the darkness and Seimei appears. "Give me Soubi!"

I look behind me and see Soubi standing there, "Soubi."

He looks at me and begins to walk towards Seimei.

"Soubi! Soubi what are you doing? Soubi don't leave me!" I scream at him but when he turns around to look at me his eyes are full of tears also.

"I'm sorry Ritsuka. I have no control over my body" He walks to Seimei.

"Soubi!" I scream his name, "Don't leave me." I sink down on the ground and wrap my arms around my self, "Don't leave me. I  
need you."

Everything go's dark again.

"Ritsuka. Ritsuka wake up." I feel someone shaking me. "Ritsuka!"

I open my eyes and look at Soubi.

"Soubi." I wrap my arms around him and start crying into his chest.

He wraps his arms around me and holds me close. "It's okay Ritsuka. I'm here." He strokes my hair.

I cling to him, "It was terrible! Seimei was in my dream. He told me I had to give you up! I can't loose you Soubi! You walked to him. You were leaving me!" I choke out between sobs

He stops stroking my hair and pulls me to close I thought I was going to suffocate. "Ritsuka, I swear to never leave your side. Even If Seimei came back to life, I would still be by your side. I love you and no one s going to take me away from you."

"Soubi. I love you to. But you're kind of suffocating me also."

He loosens his grip on me. "Sorry,"

I look up into his eyes and see he was crying also. "Soubi," I lean forward and kiss his forehead. "I love you, I love you with all my heart! I know I never told you when we first meet but I love you." I lay my head on his chest.

"Ritsuka. I love you to." He lay's down with me still in his arms. "Try and go back to sleep. I promise I'll be here when you wake up."

I smile and give him another kiss, "Okay." I close my eyes and listen to his heartbeat as I drift back into sleep.


	5. Breakfast With My Beloved

I wake up to the smell of bacon cooking. I get out of bed and walk into the kitchen and see Soubi cooking.

"Good morning Ritsuka," he smiles.

I walk over to him and wrap my arms around him for the back, "Good morning." I kiss his check.

"Are you hungry?" He looks at me.

I look down at all the food he has cooked and smile, "Of course I'm hungry." I reach for a piece of bacon but Soubi hit's my hand with the spoon he is holding.

"You can wait." He smiles. "Now get out while I finish up everything in here." He turns around and starts hitting me with the wash rap he has on his shoulder, "Get out Ritsuka. I'll call you when it's ready."

"Okay," I laugh, "Okay I get the point I'm leaving. Just quite hitting me!"

I leave and walk into the living room. I take my camera own from the shelf and stand in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Smile Soubi." He turn's around and I snap the picture.

"Ritsuka quite," He laughs and throws something at me.

I get out of the way before it hit's me, "Did you just throw a spoon at me? That's not nice Soubi." I pick up the spoon and throw it back at him. "Are you almost done cooking? I'm hungry and I want some food."

"Well come here and see." He picks up the spoon and put's it in the sink.

I walk over to where he is standing, placing my camera on the table and look at all the food he has prepared. "Ha-ha this looks so good." I pick up a piece of bacon and eat it before Soubi could take it away from me. "It is good."

"I give up on you." Soubi says while he wraps his arms around my waist. "I don't know what to do with you appetite any more."

"I know what to do about it." I smile at him, "Let me eat."

He picks up another piece of bacon and eats it. "Or I'll eat it all while you watch."

I turn around to face him, "That's cruel Soubi."

He smiles and kiss's my nose, "Don't worry Ritsuka. You can eat now."

I smile and I move away from him to get two plates for us. "What are you going to do today? I don't have school."

He checks his phone and smiles, "I don't have class either. So we are going to go on a date."

I smile, "Sure. But I'm going to eat first. You are the best cook in the world Soubi." I start to pile food on my plate.

He laughs, "I don't know where you put it all Ritsuka." He does the same to his plate.

We both sit down to eat.

"What are we going to do today Soubi?" I ask looking over my pile of food.

"I can't tell you. It's a surprise." He smiles.

"I don't think I can deal with another surprise after what happened last night. Please tell there isn't going to be a crazy girl crying over me?"

He laughs and lays on his back, "No crazy girl. Just me and you."

I get on top of him.

He pulls me down,"You're going to love it." He whispers into my ear sending chills down my spin.

"Am I now?" I smile.

"Yup," He kisses me and slides his hand under my shirt.

"Damn it Soubi! You're hands are cold!" I shout as I pull his hands out from under my shirt.

He laughs, "You're a big baby sometimes Ritsuka. But that's why I love you." He kisses me again. "You need a shower you stink!"

I sit up and make a face at him, "Biggest turn off ever Soubi!"

He laughs and sits up, "Well it's true Ritsuka."

I wrap my arms and legs around him, "I'm still tired, can we take a nap first." I lay my head on his chest.

"After you take a shower then you can take a nap. I'll take one with you."

I look at him with a devilish, "A shower or a nap? Because either is fine with me." I smile.

He laugh, "A nap you naughty boy." He smiles and kisses my forehead. "Go take a shower while I clean up in here."

"Okay." I get up and start to walk to the bathroom. I laugh, "There better not be any crazy girls Soubi."


	6. Blackness

I was so warm laying in his arms. I love it when he holds me in his arms so I can fall asleep to his heartbeat.

"Ritsuka come on it's time to get go." He whispers in me ear, as he try's to get up.

"No." I grab ahold of his shirt and pull him back down, "I'm still tired. I don't want to get up, you're warm."

"We need to. I can't wait to go on our date." He kisses my cheek, and then get's out bed.

"Fine," I crawl out of bed and laugh at how I look. "I'm a mess Soubi."

"You are a cute mess Ritsuka." He kisses me cheek, "You're adorable Ritsuka." He smiles.

I turn around and smile at him, "You're not to bad yourself Soubi." I kiss his nose.

"Thanks Ritsuka. Now get ready. I don't want to be late." He walks out of our room.

I smile and put on jeans and a nice tee shirt. I walk out of the room and find Soubi holding my camera.

"Smile Ritsuka." He takes the picture and laughs, "You look so cute."

"Thanks, I know I'm cute." I take the camera from him and look at the picture. "Let's take one together."

Soubi come up behind me and I snap the picture.

"Another one Ritsuka." he take's the camera from me. "Ready," he put's an arm around me and kisses my cheek.

I take the camera from him and look at the pictures, "I love this picture." I point to the one of him kisses me.

"Me to. Come on, we don't want to be late." I takes me camera and put's it in his pocket. "You're going to want to take pictures." He takes me hand and we walk outside.

"Were are we going again?" I ask.

"I told you. It's a surprise." He smiles, "But I will tell you, you'll love it."

"Why can't you just tell me? You know I hate it when I don't know what your thinking." I shack his hand.

"I know you do. That's why I'm doing it." He smiles and kisses me hand.

"You're so mean Soubi!" I laugh, and then look at the ground "You're always planning all of our dates and making me food. I feel kind of bad. I never do anything for you." I frown.

We stop walking.

"Ritsuka, I don't do it to make you sad. I love doing things for you that make you happy. That's all I really want. I want to see you smile, laugh, and feel loved." He lifts my head up with his hand and leaves in on my face. "Please smile Ritsuka. Smile for me."

I put my hand on his and smile at him.

"There's that smile. The smile that I love." He kisses me nose, "Know I don't want to see a frown on you're face tonight Ritsuka. You have to smile, I want you to smile so much that you look crazy." He laughs, "Smile until you're jaw hurts."

I laugh, "Okay, I get the point. I'll smile, but only for you. But there is going to be a price to pay," I smile at him and pull him closer.

"What's this price?" He wraps his arms around me.

"I think you know what the price is Soubi." I think for a second, "Oh my god! I sound like you!" I laugh. "I have been hanging out with you to much. Oh my god." I grab his arm, "What if im turning into you!"

He step away from me laughing also, "Okay I don't do that to you. Why would that be so bad?" He walks away from me and run's into a mail box

"Oh my god Soubi" I start laughing harder.

"Ritsuka it's not that funny." He says this but he's laughing also.

"Soubi" I say between breathers, "Quite laughing," Now I'm on my knee's. "You're….so…mean."

He sit's down in front of me, "Shhhh" he try's not put his finger to my lips but ends up pocking me in the eye.

"Owwwww. You stupid jerk! You pocked me in the eye!" I put my hand on my eye. "You're so mean fucker!"

He is laying on the ground now laughing.

"You stupid jerk! It's not that funny." I'm still laughing.

I look around and notice people are staring at us.

"Soubi come on people are staring." I try to stand up but hunch over in pain from laughing. " Come on you jerk." I try to pick him up but he knocks me down. "You're so abusive Soubi!"

"Ritsuka! I'm so sorry." He crawls over to me, " I didn't mean to knock you down!" he stand's up and put's his arms around me shoulders and carries me to a bench.

I'm still laughing but not as hard, " I can't believe you pocked me in the eye and then knocked me down."

He sit's next to me laughing, 'I'm so sorry Ritsuka. You know I didn't mean it."

"I know." I have quite laughing now but I'm still breather hard.

He looks at his phone, "Thanks to you we're going to be late now." He stands up, "Come on Ritsuka." He holds out his hand.

I smile and take his hand, "Okay."

We're walking down the road when I hear someone honking. I turn around and see a car driving behind us on the road.

"Soubi look." I point at the car. "Do you know who that is?"

He turns around and studies the car, "No, do you Ritsuka? They're honking at you."

"No, I have no idea who they are." I stop walking and stare at the car.

Before I knew what was happening the car was driving straight towards me.

"RITSUKA!"

Everything went black after that.


	7. At The Hospital

-Soubi's Point-

I'm not going to let him go that easily! I punch the wall, as I look down at my bloody hands.

I can still picture the car hitting my Ritsuka.

-Flashback-

"RITSUKA!" I watch him fly over the car. I ryn to his side as the car drives away, "Ritsuka! Ritsuka please say something!

He lifts his head, "Soubi…I'm sorry…I love you." His head fall's back down.

"No!" I pull his lifeless body into my arms, "Somebody! Somebody please call for a ambulance!" I scream at the people passing by us.

When the ambulance arrived the EMT's had to pry him from my arms, as we were on our way to the hospital I never let go of his hand.

And now here I am, waiting here in this stupid waiting room for my waiting for my Ritsuka to wake up.

"Soubi!?"

I look up and see Yuiko running towards me, with tears on her face.

"Soubi, I head what happened. Is Ritsuka okay?"

I look at her, "He's still in surgery. I'm not sure." I say with a shaky voice as I stand up.

"Soubi, you're shaking! Here sit down." I let her help me sit back down. "Soubi, everything's going to be okay. Ritsuka isn't going to give up, so we shouldn't. We need to be strong for when Ritsuka wakes up." She says with such confidence.

"Excuse me sir?" I look up and see a younger police officer standing in front of me. "May I speck with you?"

"How about I go and get you some coffee Soubi." Yuiko say's standing up.

"Thank you Yuiko, that would be nice." I smile at her.

"I have a few questions to ask you. How are you related to this boy?"

"Ritsuka is my boyfriend." I look at the ground.

"Okay, what were you guy's doing?" He says witting something down on his small notepad.

"I had a date planed for us. We were going to go to a movie, dinner, and then a walk in his favorite park." I squeeze my hands trying to hold back the tears.

"Okay" he writes something else down, "One more question. Did you get to see who was driving the car?"

I look at him and think, "No, It all happened so fast."

"Okay, thank you for you're time. I hope everything works our for you're boyfriend, and if you remember anything please feel free to call me." He hands me a card.

"Thank you Officer Toshi. I'm Agatsuma Soubi." I shake his hand.

"If you remember anything please call me. Thank you for you're time." He walks away.

"Soubi," Yuiko walks over to me and hands me a cup of coffee.

I his question is still on my mind.

"Excuse me, are you Agatsuma Soubi."

I look up and see a doctor standing in front of me.

"Yes, I am." I stand up.

"Hello I'm Hayashi Zoki, I'm the doctor who is going to be taking care of your boyfriend." He holds out his hand.

I shake it, "Is Ritsuka going to be okay? Please I have to know."

"Ritsuka's surgery went well, he should be awake in a few hours. But he's going to have to stay here for a couple months. He has 4 broken ribs, a broken wrist, and staples in his head. How he survived it I have no idea. To tell you the truth he should be in worse shape then he is, when the car made contact with him he should of broken his arm, his leg, and he would be in here for a while." He put's his hands in his pockets, "the person in the car would of ad to slow down right before they hit Ritsuka. I have told the police about this," he looks at me, 'Are you all right? You don't look good."

I look up at him confused, "I….I" I didn't even get to finish my sentence. Before I knew it I was on floor, and everything went black after that.


	8. My Ritsuka

-Soubi's point-

All I remember was hitting the ground then everything went black.

When I woke up everything was bright, and I knew something was wrong. But what was it? I was here for a reason, and I knew that I needed to be here for someone. But who is it? Why does my head hurt so much?

"Soubi I'm glad to see you're awake." I look up and see a doctor had walked in.

"Where am I? Why am I here and why does my head hurt so much?" I stare at him hoping for some answers.

"Soubi, do you remember what happened?" He says looking comely at me.

I think, and then it hit's me. "Ritsuka. I need to see Ritsuka!" I try to get out of bed but a wave of nausea hit's me.

"Soubi," the doctor catches me as I almost fall again. "You couldn't move just yet. You hit your head pretty hard, don't worry about Ritsuka." He lays me back in bed and smiles, "You can see him." He opens the curtain and I look over at the next bed and see my sweet Ritsuka. "When you want to see him all you have to do is call for a nurse and they'll put you in a wheel car to sit by his bed. I have everything in order or the both of you."

"What do you mean?" I look at him.

"Well when you passed out you hit your head really hard. That's why you were confused when you woke up. But while that happened someone came in and asked if you both could be put in the same room. As you know people who have been in an accident like Ritsuka need there own room but the board of directors changed their minds. You and Ritsuka are in the same room." He looks at me with a frown.

"What is it?" I say.

"Do you know who could of done this? It's impossible but it happened and there was a letter for you." He hands me a envelope. "Soubi you need to be careful by the way. You passed out because of stress, when you hit your head you got a concussion." He leaves.

I look down at the letter in my hands and open it.

Soubi,

I know I'm the last person you want to talk to right now or think about, but I want you to know that I have both of your hospital bills payed for, and if you haven't head already you can share a room with Ritsuka until you are well. Please do not be angry with me for doing all this. All I want is for you to be happy.

Loving always your sister

Toshiko

I look down at the letter and smile. "Toshiko, my dear little Toshiko."

I look around and press the button for the nurse to come. A few minutes pass and a nurse comes in.

"How may I help you?" she smiles at me.

"If you don't mind getting me a wheel car I want to sit by my Ritsuka." I sit up in bed.

"Of course." She leaves and soon returns with a wheel car. "Here you are Soubi."

"Thank you." I say as she helps me into the chair and pushes me to Ritsuka.

"If you need anything else just press the call button." She leaves.

I take Ritsuka's hand and kiss it. "Ritsuka. My Ritsuka please wake up." Tears fall from my eyes as I say his name. "I'm sorry I couldn't help you. I'm sorry." I lay my head down next to him.

"Soubi?" I hear someone whisper.

I look up and see Ritsuka has opened his eyes and is looking at me.

"Ritsuka?" I stand up in my chair even as a wave of nausea hit me. "Ritsuka? Oh my gosh Ritsuka your awake."

Just as I do this, a nurse walks in; "Soubi sit back down right now!" she walks over to me and makes me sit down, "why in the world were you standing up?" She looks down at me.

"Ritsuka is awake, he said my name!" I try to get up again but I didn't get to far because she made me sit down just as fast.

She look's over at Ritsuka and smiles, "Hello Ritsuka. I'm glad to see you have woken up. Let me go get the doctor, and Soubi stay in you're chair!" She leaves.

"Soubi." Ritsuka says with a weak voice, "What happened? Why am I in the hospital?" He try's to take my hand but it falls.

I take his hand and kiss it, "Ritsuka I'm so glad your awake. Don't worry about what happened. All I want you to worry about is getting better."

"Okay," just as he said this Doctor Zoki walks in with another nurse.

"Hello Ritsuka, how are you feeling?" he say's standing on the other sit of Ritsuka.

"I feel like I've been hit by a car." He moans.

Dr. Zoki looks over at me, "All right. If you'll let me check something that would be great."

"Of course, that's fine with me."

"Great. Can you try to sit up for me?" he say's looking down at him.

"Okay," he try's to sit up but screams out in pain as both his hands fly to his side and when he pulls them away there's blood on them.

"Nurse," Dr. Zoki say's, "Move Soubi and close the curtain!"

She runs to my side and pulls me away from the bed as more nurses come running in, "Get this man in bed right now!" one of the nurses screams as more close the curtain between our bed's.

"No Ritsuka!" I shout as I try to get of my chair, but arms surround me and pull me back. They throw me on bed, but I wasn't going to go down with out a fight. I could still hear Ritsuka screaming in pain. This only made me angrier. "Ritsuka!"

"Call for security this man need's to be restrained." One of the nurses yells.

"No let me go! Ritsuka!" I get one hand free and try to get the nurses away from me.

"Doctor this patient is going to hurt himself! What should we do?" One nurse yells out.

I see Doctor Zoki peak his head out from behind the curtain with blood on his face. He gives me a sympathetic look, "Sedate him."

"NO!" I scream as I try to break away from the hands of the nurses. "Ritsuka!"

I felt the needle go into my upper arm, "damn you Zoki!" I say as the lights fade, "Ritsuka," I whisper just as my eye's close.


	9. Ritsuka Is Awake

When I woke up, I had to idea were I was, or why I was there. That's when I hear him saying my name.

He kisses my hand, "Ritsuka. My Ritsuka please wake up." I see tears fall from his eyes, "I'm sorry I couldn't help you. I'm sorry." He lays his head down next to me.

I can't take it any more; I want to know why he's crying!

"Soubi." I almost whisper.

He looks up at me, as his eyes widen, "Ritsuka?" he stands up, "Ritsuka? Oh my gosh your awake."

Just as I was about to replay back to him a nurse walks in.

"Soubi sit back down right now!" she doesn't seem to notice I'm awake when she walks over to Soubi to make him sit down. "Why in the world were you standing up?" She frowns at him.

"Ritsuka is awake, he said my name!" He say's as he try's to stand back up but she stops him before he can.

She looks over at me and smiles, "Hello Ritsuka and me I'm glad to see you have woken up. Let me go get the doctor, and Soubi stay in you're chair!" she leaves.

"Soubi," I say looking at him, "What happened? Why am I in the hospital?" I try to take his hand but I can't.

He takes my hand and kisses it again. I wanted him to kiss me again, but he doesn't. "Ritsuka I'm so glad your awake. Don't worry about what happened. All I want you to worry about is getting better."

"Okay," I say just as a doctor walks in with the nurse from before.

"Hello Ritsuka, how are you feeling?" He moves the other side of my bed and smiles.

"I feel like I've been hit by a car."

He looks over at Soubi, "All right. If you'll let me check something that would be great."

"Of course, that's fine with me."

"Great. Can you try to sit up for me?" He looks down at me.

"Yea," I try to sit up but then something went wrong. I start screaming. All I could fell was this awful pain in my side. Both my hands fly to my side to try to make it quite hurting but when I pull them back they are covered in blood. I start screaming more as the pain became unbearable.

"Nurse," the doctor shouts, "Move Soubi and close the curtain!"

I see her run in front of my bed and close the curtain, all the while I can hear Soubi shouting my name.

"Get this man in bed!" the nurse cry's from behind the curtain as more nurses come flooding into the room.

"No Ritsuka!" I can hear him calling me, but I cry out in pain again as the doctor the cuts my cloths off so he can see my sides. I scream at the sight of how much blood there is on my bed. "Ritsuka." I hear him say again. I try to reach my hand out to the curtain till a nurse put's it back on the bed.

"Call for security this man needs to be restrained." I hear on the nurses say from behind the curtain, I try to sit up again but I cry out again as the pain gets worse.

"No let me go! Ritsuka!" I look over at the curtain and see his shadow fighting off the nurses and the officers.

"Doctor this patient is going to hurt himself! What should we do?" one of the nurses call to the doctor who is trying to stop the bleeding. He walk over to the curtain with blood all over him.

The words he says made me relieve there was something wrong with me. "Sedate him."

This set Soubi off, "NO!" He screams as he fights harder to break free. "Ritsuka."

Then everything got quite, I can barely hear him now.

"Damn you Zoki," he had given up the fight, "Ritsuka." I hear him whisper and then he was still.

"SOUBI!" I finally manage to scream but the pain took over and now I was crying.

"Doctor! Help!" The nurse beside scream at the doctor who was still staring at Soubi. He lifts his head and rushes over to my side.

"We need to find out whats causing this bleeding and stop it before he bleeds to death. Nurses go get me an IV. We can help with the pain, and bring another IV. We need to get some blood in him. Stat." He yells at one of the nurses in the doorway.

I close me eyes but doesn't help at all. I can't take it any more! Any more of this and I think I would rather die! I start sobbing.

I open my eyes and look at the nurse beside me. "Doctor we need to get some pain killers in this man right now! Look at him!" The nurse beside me says.

"I know! I'm trying. Hold his arm down. I need to find a vein while we wait!"

The nurse hold me arm down as the doctor taps on my arms trying to find a vein.

"Doctor the IV is here!" A nurse comes running in.

"Good," the doctor say's "I found the vein. Get the IV in him right now!"

I scream as they stick the IV into my arm. I kick my feet out but more pain shoots up my leg. I cry out again.

"Ritsuka! Come on Ritsuka please sit still now and let the medicine work. " The nurse beside me says.

I nod my head and try to do as she said. The pain start's to ease up, I quite crying. I become light headed as I start at the doctor.

"Doctor we're losing him!" one of the nurse says but I can't tell which one it is anymore.

Everything is a big blur, I feel like I'm floating.

"Ritsuka! Come on Ritsuka stay with us!" Some one says beside me.

I start to close me eyes, as I see a bright blinding light. As I look into the light it seems to absorb me into it. I close me eyes.


	10. The Choice Between the Angel and Death

I open my eyes and look all around me.

I'm standing in a wheat field, there nothing to see but a tree a few feet from me.

"Ritsuka." I know that voice.

I turn around to find my big brother Seimei standing behind me smiling.

"Seimei!" I run into his arms.

"It's okay Ritsuka. I'm here." He wraps his arms around me.

I feel like I'm a little boy again, "where am I Seimei?" I take his hand and look around, but this time the wheat field is dead and dry. I move to stand behind Seimei.

I look up and see that Seimei is glaring at me. "Ritsuka don't hide. I told you to give him back."

I move away from him, "I don't understand! Why do you want Soubi!"

"He's not Soubi! He's my Beloved. You can't have him Loveless." Seimei is starting to change now. I hear the breaking of his bones and the sound of his skin twister into a whole new person.

I close my eyes, "Who are you? Why do you want my Soubi?" I scream.

When I open them again a man is standing before me with long black hair that lays in the middle of his back. His black eyes pierce me, and when he smiles a row of sharp teeth show. He as on a black tee shirt with a leather jacket. His pants are leather also, but he is wearing black All Star Converses. He's beautiful.

"Hello Loveless." He says, "My name is Shi." He smiles at him.

"My name is Ritsuka. Not loveless." I watch him as he moves back and forth.

"Really?" He seems puzzled. "I could of sworn you were Loveless."

"I'm not Loveless because I learned to love." I look at the ground and notice Shi isn't leaving print on the ground.

"Did you now?" He laughs.

"What's so funny?" I look back at him.

"Nothing important right now. Tell me Ritsuka," he exaggerates my name. "Who did you come to love?"

"Soubi." I say his name, as I smile to myself.

"Did you now? How do you know he loves you? How do you he'll be true to you if for say Seimei came back?" He gives me a evil smile.

"Seimei treated Soubi like a slave! He beat him and then carved his name into his neck. Then when he died he left Soubi for me, if he wanted to have Soubi he should of killed Soubi before giving him to me! We are a unit now! No..not even a unit! Soubi is the only person I really and truly care about! I have never been happier in my whole life then I am right now with Soubi!" I shout at Shi.

"No need to shout Loveless. Oh I'm sorry Ritsuka." He moves behind me and puts his hand on my shoulder. "I want to tell you something Ritsuka. Please come with me."

He starts to move away from me. I know I shouldn't follow him but I do.

We walk for what fells like forever then we stop at a cliff.

"Ritsuka I asked you early who you had come to love and you said Soubi. Am I right?" He turns to face me.

"Yes that's right." I stare at him.

"Ritsuka before you came here did you noticed that doctor gave Soubi a strange look?"

I look at him, "Yes."

Do you know what that look was about?"

I freeze, "No."

He smiles like the Cheshire cat, "Ritsuka you were hit by a car. You'll never know who hit you! Guess! Okay I'll tell you. It was that girl Mika. She wanted you all to herself. So when she saw you and Soubi walking she thought if she can't have you then no one can." He danced around me, "But that's not the best part." He stops dancing and stands in front of me. "Soubi didn't tell you this when you woke up because he wanted you to die. He wants you dead. He doesn't love you and he never will!" He moves towards me and kneels. "Ritsuka if you take my hand I can make sure you are loved. You'll never have to worry about losing it. I promise to make all your dreams come true." He takes my hand and kisses it. "You can even have me if you want. Your cute another." He smiles and let's go of my hand. "So what do you say? Will you come with me?" He stands up and holds his hand out to me.

I start to reach out for his hand but something stops me. I look at him again and really see who he his. He is greedy, selfish, hatfull, and most of all trustless. Despite his beauty he is ugly.

I start to walk away from him, "No get away from me!" I trip and fall to the ground. Shi walks over to me and gets on top of me.

"Your mine now Ritsuka." He starts to go in for a kiss.

"Stop now Shi!" A voice from behind me says.

I look up and see a man dressed head to toe in white. His hair is long and silver and he is holding a giant sword.

"Tenshi! What are you doing here?" Shi get's all me and glares at Tenshi.

"I'm here to get Ritsuka. His time here is done." He turns to me, and holds out his hand. "Come with me Ritsuka. Everything you have heard is a lie. Soubi loves you so much, and he always will. Don't listen to Shi, he just get's lonely all by himself here. I will take you back to Soubi."

I look at Shi and then back at Tenshi. I stand up and take Tenshi's hand.

"Take me back to Soubi." I look up at him, "please."

He nods and beautiful white wings unfold form his back, he fly over the cliff and looks at me. "Ritsuka, do as I say. Close your eyes and don't open them until you hear me say so. Okay?"

I nod.

"Okay." He drops me

I fall for what felt like forever. Then out of the blackness I hear a voice.

"Ritsuka. It's your eyes!" I know who the voice belongs to Tenshi.

"Thank you Tenshi." I whisper.

When I open my eyes I have to take a huge breath. I take a deep breath and look around. I'm back in my hospital room.

"Ritsuka!" Someone grabs me and pulls me into a hug. When they pull me away I know who it is.

"Soubi." I look up and see him sitting on the bed next to me. "Soubi!" I throw myself into his arms. I start to cry, "I thought I was never going to see you again!"

He wraps his arms around me. "Its okay now. I'm here."

I pull away from him and look into his eyes. "I know who was driving the car! Soubi I know who hit me!"

"Who Ritsuka! Who was it?" he gives me shoulders a shake.

"It was Mika. She saw us walking and she thought that if she cant have me then no one can. She…she" He stops me.

"It's okay Ritsuka." He looks at the door and nods.

A police officer walks in, "Hello Ritsuka. I'm Officer Toshi. I'm the officer who has been trying to catch Miss, Mika. Now I know you just woke up form sleeping for five days but I must talk with you."

"Wait I've been asleep for five days?" I look at Soubi. "Please tell me."

"Okay. One of the nurses got your IV bag wrong. When you given the treatment your heart stopped. You….you were dead for a minute." Tears form in his eyes, "the doctors thought they had lost you until your heart started pumping again." He takes my hands, "'m sorry I ever let that happen. If I would of keep my cool I wouldn't of been satiated and I could of done something."

"Soubi, have you thought about what you would of done if you were awake? You would of tried to hurt someone." I kiss his hand. "Dry those tears." I wipe away the tears that have fallen, "I'm okay now." I look up at the cop, "I'll answer your question now."

"Great." Officer Toshi smiles. "Let us begin."


	11. Unexpected Visitors

"Soubi! Quite hitting me!" I scream at him, as he hit's me with the pillow. "You're going to get yelled at by the nurses again!"

He laughs, "Let them yell at me! I don't care!" He sits on the edge of the bed. "OH I forgot to tell you."

Before he could finish his sentence I hear someone yelling.

"Why can't you let us see him? This is so stupid."

"Yes it is. We have every right to see him!"

Soubi helps me with my crutches as we get up and walk to the doorway, and are surprised to see the last two people in the world standing at the nurse's station yelling.

"Youji? Natsou? What are you doing here?" I say wobbling out of my room.

Youji looks over at me and smiles, "Ritsuka," He grabs Natsou's hand and runs over to me. He throws his arms around me. He starts squeezing me.

"Okay Youji you're squeezing me! I have staples in my sides!" I say in between breaths.

He pulls away, "Oh sorry." He shoot's the nurse at the nurses station an evil look.

My nurse Rin walks up behind them, "Ritsuka get back in bed right now!" She moves everyone into the room, and half carry half pushes me into bed. "Next time I see you out of bed, I'll make sure you don't see any guest for the rest of your stay!" She point's her finger at me as she puts my crutches beside my bed and checks my IV bag.

"Yes I know. I'm sorry Rin. Youji, Natsou this is my nurse Rin. Rin, theses are my over hyper friend Youji, and Natsou." I point to the boy's who have made there self's at home.

"Nice to meet you. Ritsuka, doctor Zoki is going to come in and check on you. If he thinks your okay then you get to go home on Monday. But you have to behave until he gets here." She makes it obvious that see's looking at everyone in the room. "I'll be back to change your IV. Behave!"

"Bye pretty lady." Youji says smiling at Rin.

She laughs and leaves shutting the door behind her.

"She was pretty," Youji, says, "I like how her eyes were blue and her hair was long. Just like my Natsou." He smiles and hangs an arm around his fighter, "But don't worry Natsou your cuter." He kisses his check.

"Why are you both here? I mean I know why you're here but were are you guys going to stay?" I ask knowing what they are gong to say.

Natsou smiles, "Well of course we are going to stay with our best friends. Soubi and Ritsuka." He smiles at Soubi. "Aren't we Youji?" He looks at his sacrifice.

"That's right. We are going to stay with our good friends Soubi and Ritsuka."

Soubi puts his head in his hands, "Of course you guys are." He whispers.

"What did you say Soubi?" Youji says getting out of his set and throws himself over to the bed to face Soubi. "What was that? I couldn't hear you very well?"

"Of course you and Natsou are going to stay with us!" He says again looking at him.

"Youji its not nice to tease Soubi, and get off my bed." I try to kick him but my leg is jammed under him.

He rolls on my leg laughing, "But it's so fun!"

"Awww, you may be small but your boney" I shout, "Be careful Youji I do have a broken leg and ankle!" I finally get him off the bed.

"Well that wasn't very nice!" He laughs as he moves to sit next to Natsou again.

"Soubi stays with me here at the hospital so he'll have to let you guys borrow my key." I try to get out of bed but as I do Rin walks in.

"What do you think your doing Ritsuka?" She frowns.

I smile and straighten up in bed. "Well I was just trying to get to my bag."

Soubi looks up and smiles, "It's my fault Rin. I told him to hand me my bag so I could something out of it." Soubi stands up, "I forgot he wasn't aloud to get out of bed." He go's to the other side of the bed and picks my bag up. He moves back to his chair beside my bed.

Rin throws her hands up in defeat. "I give up on you Ritsuka!" she laughs, "I need to change your IV. How does you leg feel?" she asks while changing my IV.

"It's better," I lie. My leg hurt from when Youji was laying on it.

"And your staples?" she moves to the bed and pulls my shirt up to look at the staples in my side. "They look better and better everyday." She puts my shirt back down. "Now if only you would stay in bed." She laughs.

"Rin you have to admit I make your life fun. You know you have fun chasing me down." I smile at her, "And Soubi, but you had to keep him out of the room. That was funny."

"Speak for yourself. I hated waiting out side when they put the staples in you." He says leaning back in his chair to were only two of the legs were on the floor.

"If you don't put all four of those legs on the floor Soubi, I'll make sure your right next to Ritsuka again." She eyed him.

He puts his hands up and lowers his chair to were all four legs were back down. "Whatever you say boss lady."

"Watch it Soubi!" She points at him, "I'll be back when doctor Zoki arrives. And Ritsuka,"

I stop her, "I know, I know. Stay in bed or you'll pock me with needles and take away my right to see my friends."

She smiles and leaves.

"Here catch Youji." Soubi tosses my key in the air for him to catch. "Use the spare bedroom, and please don't make a huge mess."

Youji catches the key and smiles, "Of course not Soubi. We'll make sure it's…clean." He smiles.

"Well make sure to take great care of yalls house. Don't worry so much Soubi." Natsou smiles, "We wont burn your apartment down."

"Hey I live there to!" I say throwing one of the million stuffed animals Yuiko has brought me.

Youji picks up the bear and looks up at the huge pile next to my bed. "Ritsuka, were are you getting all of these bears?"

"Ohh Yuiko brings them to me ever time she comes and see's me. You and Natsou can take some if you want. Once I get out of here I'm going to give them all to the children up stairs. I don't need them."

"Are you sure Ritsuka? Don't you want to keep some of them?" Natsou gets up to look at all the stuffed animals.

"No, the only one you can't have is this huge panda. Soubi got it for me." I smile and take his hand in mine.

"Wont Yuiko be mad?" Youji picks up a blue bear.

"No she told me I could keep them if I wanted to but I couldn't throw them away. Rin told me that the children up stairs would love them. Pick the ones you want. I don't care." I smile at them.

"Your so awesome Ritsuka." Natsou says picking up a pink hippo.

"Can I have three Ritsuka?" Youji says looking up at me with big eyes, "I can't decide between this giraffe, the lion, or this adorable little bear." He hugs all of them.

"Sure that's fine with me. Natsou you can take three also." I look at Soubi, "Are you okay?"

"Hum, yea. I just have a head ack." He rubs his temple.

I lean over and kiss his forehead, "You better feel better before I tell Rin!"

He laughs, "Don't tell that beast. I need to take my medicine any ways." He lets go of my hand and digs in his bag for his medicine. When he finds it he takes two pills. "Ritsuka hand me your water please."

I reach to the table next to my bed and hand him my water bottle.

"Thank you," He takes the bottle from me hand.

"That's going to cost you!" I say smiling at him.

"Will it now? And what will is cost me?" He leans on the bed and smiles.

I lean closer to him and smile, "A kiss."

"Is that all? I think I can pay, this time." He leans in and kisses me sweetly.

I feel something hit me in the back of the head. I pull away from Soubi's kiss and see that Youji has thrown my panda at the back of my head.

"Why did you throw something at me?" I say.

"We don't want to see you and Soubi make out. It's not cute." Natsou says as he moves back to the chair.

"Oh yea because seeing you and Youji making out is so much better." I throw the panda back at him.

"Oh but when we kiss its cute. Because my Natsou is cuter then your Soubi." He gets up and walks over to Natsou and sits on his lap.

"Yea I hardly drought that." I say as I look at my Soubi. "My Soubi is just amazing and I don't know what I would do without him." I kiss his forehead.

"Whatever!" Youji says sticking his tongue out at me.

Just as I was about to throw something at him doctor Zoki and Rin walk in.

"Hello Ritsuka. How are you today?" He says eyeing me.

I smile, "I'm doing all right."

"That's good." He turn and see's Youji and Natsou. "Hello to you two as well."

"Oh I'm sorry. Doctor Zoki these are our friends. Youji and Natsou." Soubi says pointing to them.

"Nice to meet you." Youji says smiling. "Natsou we should leave. We'll come back tomorrow to see you Ritsuka." Youji elbows Natsou and stands up.

"Oh yes, we'll see you tomorrow." He stands up as well. "We wont wreck the house so don't worry Soubi. Bye." They both wave and walk out the door.

"Well Ritsuka, are you ready for your exam?" He asks looking at my chart.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I say.

"Good," He looks up, "then let us begin."

**Why hello my dear readers. I would like to thank you for reading my story this far. I hope you are enjoying it. I'm really happy to see all my reviews and I would like to say thank you to one of my readers who asked If I would bring in Youji and Natsou you know who you are. **


	12. Planing The Big Surprise

-Youji's point of view-

"Natsou? Do you think we should throw Ritsuka a welcome home part?" I ask looking up at him.

He sets down the PSP he was playing and looks at me, "That sounds, fun. After all Ritsuka has done for us I think he deserves a party." He smiles.

"You're right, not only will it be a welcome home party but a thank you part as well." I stand up. "We have to tell Soubi!" I say pulling my phone out of my pocket.

"You have to tell him not to tell Ritsuka. He doesn't need to know. But we are going to need have to invite some of his friends." He looks at me, "I don't even know if he has any besides us and Soubi."

"Let me think." I say walking around the room. "Well there's Yuiko, Kio, Yayoi, and the Breathless pair. What are there names again?" I stop walking and look at Natsou.

"Ai, Midori. They are cool. I'll call them and ask them to come." He says pulling his phone out.

"Okay while you do that I'll call Soubi and tell him." I smile and dial his number.

"Hello Youji, please tell me the house is okay?" I hear Ritsuka laugh in the background.

I laugh, "The house is fine, but Natsou and I have a idea. We want to throw Ritsuka a welcome home party. You cant say no because we have already called and told people about it."

There's a long pause, "Okay, I guess thats fine."

"Good and you cant tell Ritsuka okay? It's going to be a surprise." I say picking up a picture of Soubi and Ritsuka.

"Okay," I hear Ritsuka in the background saying something.

"You better not tell Ritsuka." I say putting the picture down, "I'll make sure the house it clean. Bye Soubi." I hand up before he could respond. "Natsou the party is a go." I say walking back into the room.

Natsou has just shut his phone and smiles, "Good Breathless said they'll be here. Now all we have to do is call everyone else."

I walk over to him and sit down in his lap, "This is going to be a long day." I say laying my head on his shoulder. "But we need to do something for Ritsuka. Maybe a nap before we start planning." I look up at Natsou.

"That sounds nice. Nap and then we'll get everything going." He smiles and picks me up bridal style and carries me to our bed.

I smile and put my arms around his neck. "I love it when you carry me like this." I bite his neck.

"Youji don't start something you don't indent to finish." He says laying me down.

I pull him on top of me, "I'm going to start something and I'll finish it." I smile at him.

"Good," He smiles, "I was hoping you would say that."

* * *

**Hey guys here is some YoujiXNastou hope you enjoy it. I know this is a short chapter. I had a lot to do this weekend. I promise chapter 13 will be better.**


	13. Let The Party Begin

"Well Ritsuka, I'm glad to see you getting out of here." Rin says as she pushes my wheel car down the hallway.

"I'm glad to be getter of here also. I don't want to seem rude but I'm glad to be getter out of here also, and you won't be seeing me for a long time." I smile.

She laughs, "I hope I want be seeing you, until at the end of the month. Remember to take your medicine, and remind Soubi to." She says as she opens the door.

I feel the sunlight hit me as Rin rolls me out of the hospital. "Of course. I'll remind Soubi." I smile and take in a deep breather of fresh air.

"Remind me of what?" Soubi says as he walks up to us, and opens the car door.

Rin smiles, "that Ritsuka needs to stay off his ankle as much as possible and when he is up he has to use the crutches. Remember to take your medicine also Soubi." She says as she helps me into the car.

"Always Rin. I'll make sure he's good." He smiles, and closes the car door. I look out the window and see him telling Rin something. She smiles and waves. Soubi gets in the car.

"You ready to go Ritsuka?" He says smiling at me.

"Yea," I smile and reach over to take his face in my hands. "I'm ready to sleep in your arms again. I was so lonely at the hospital." I pull his face in closer and kiss him slowly. When I pull away he is blushing.

"That was one way of saying you wanted to go home." He smiles, "I love you Ritsuka."

"I love you to Soubi." I blush, "Now lets go home."

"Okay" He starts the car and pulls away from the hospital. When we get on the highway his phone go's off. "Hello?"

I can hear someone talking, but I can't make it out.

"Okay. We'll be there in a few. Yea he's right here." He hands me the phone, "It's Youji he want's to talk to you."

I take that phone from him, "Hello Youji."

"Ritsuka, tell Natsou to let me have a turn on the PSP!" he yells into the phone.

"Put me on speaker." I say laughing.

"Okay." I hear him put me on speaker, and then I hear him and Natsou yelling.

I take the phone away from my ear for a few seconds and then says, "Natsou, Youji what's going on? Why are you both yelling? " I say rubbing my temple.

"Natsou wont let me have a turn on the PSP!" I hear Youji yell.

"Only because he keeps dieing!" Natsou yells back. "Ritsuka yell him to use the other PSP!"

"Youji why don't you just use the other PSP, and Natsou don't yell at him." I say frowning to myself.

"But Ritsuka, I want to play that game!" Youji whines.

"You both are acting like your little children. Why are you two fighting any ways? You never fight!" I say.

There's silence, then the sound of someone getting up. "Youji why are we fighting?" I hear Natsou say.

"I don't know. I'm sorry I yelled at you." Youji says

I smile, "Well that's much better. We are almost home, I'll see you guys at the house." I hang up the phone and give it back to Soubi.

"That sounded like it was fun." Soubi says smiling.

"It was they were acting like little children." I smile, "are we almost home? I'm tired."

"We're here." He says, "We have been here for a few minutes. You didn't even notice when I stopped." He smiles, and gets out of the car. When he gets to my side of the car he opens the door and smiles. "Do you want me to carry you inside."

I laugh, "I'm pretty sure I can walk up the steps by myself, but if you want to carry me you can." I smile.

He smiles and then picks me up bridal style, "I was hoping you would say that."

I lay my head on his shoulder, "Are you sure you want to carry my up the steps?"

"Ritsuka," He says as he starts climbing up the steps, "Your not heavy at all." He kisses my nose as we get to the door. "You ready?"

I look at him, "Ready for what?"

"For this." He smiles and opens the door.

"WELCOME HOME RITSUAK!"

I look around the room and see all of my friends, and the flash of cameras.

I smile, "Hey guys," Is all I could get out. I look at Soubi.

Soubi smiles, "Youji and Natsou put this together for you." He walks in and puts me in a chair.

I look at Youji and Natsou as they walk up to me smiling. "Thank you guys. This is amazing."I say looking around at everyone.

"Well we did have help." They look at Soubi and then look at everyone else. "We want to thank everyone for coming tonight to welcome Ritsuka home from the hospital. Now lets get this party started." They say smiling, and walk away. I hear music start and everyone starts dancing.

I smile at everyone. I see Yuiko, and Kio as they wave at me from the dance floor. I even see Yayoi wave at me from the corner.

"Ritsuka." I turn around and see Ai, Midor smiling.

"Ai, Midor how are you guys." I say smiling at my friends.

"We are good. We're glad your okay." Midor says as he looks down at Ai. "Well we better go dance while we still can." He says taking Ai by the hand and leading her to the crowded area were people are dancing.

I laugh and look around for Soubi. He hands me my crutches and then he pulls my camera out of his bag and points it at me. He snaps a picture as I blow him a kiss, and he catches it. I laugh and enjoy the rest of the party.


	14. After The Party

"Ritsuka, are you sure you and Soubi can clean this all up by your self's?" Yuiko says looking concerned.

"Please don't worry about it Yuiko," I look at Yayoi waiting by the door for Yuiko. "Really, don't worry about it." I walk her over to the door, and smile at Yayoi, "Please be careful on your way home."

"Of course Ritsuka." Yuiko says hugging me.

I hug her back and whisper in her ear, "You need to kiss him. You've been dating for a month now and you still haven't."

When she pulls away she's blushing, "I was going to!"

I laugh, "Yea right."

Yayoi look at me then at Yuiko then shrugs. "I had a great time Ritsuka, and I'm really glad you're out of the hospital."

"Thanks Yayoi, now get going. Both of you." I open the door and move them outside.

Yayoi gets Yuiko's jacket and helps her put it on. He turns to me and smiles as if he knew what I had told Yuiko. He takes her hand and leaves. I watch them walk down the street and turn the corner.

"Ritsuka shut the damn door it's cold out there!" Youji shouts at me.

"Okay, don't yell." I walk back inside and sit down. "I would offer to help but Rin said I need to stay off my ankle. Bad luck." I smile at Natsou, and Youji cleaning.

"Yea rib it in Ritsuka! Why don't you make Soubi help us clean!" Natsou says frowning.

"Because he's asleep. I know he hasn't been sleeping well since I've been in the hospital. So please be quite and let him sleep." I say picking up some cups but Youji stops me.

"How are you going to get these to the sink when you are on crutches?" He takes the cups from me, "Go to bed. Me and Natsou will get clean the rest."

"Okay." I stand up, "Thank you both again." I smile and walk into my room and see Soubi asleep. I laugh quietly and crawl in bed next to him. Right as I do this he wraps his arms around me and doesn't let go. I smile and let him hold me in his arms. "I love you Soubi." I whisper as I kiss his check. I lay my head on his chest and fall asleep to the sound of his heartbeat.

* * *

**Het guys sorry about the short chapter. I've been sick all week and I'm still sick, but I promise to make it up. So if you want me to write a chapter about Yuiko and Yayoi then I will, or if you want me to write about someone else just message me. But I have big plans for my next chapter, again I'm sorry it's a short chapter. **


	15. Nisei and Mimuro

I knew I could never have him, but that was the reason I wanted him so bad. I thought I would be okay just being a friend but I was wrong. I new that I needed him in my life no matter what or who I hurt in the proses.

* * *

"Nisei" I let his name roll of my tongue. I like the way it feels, as I smile at the picture on my phone of us.

"Mimuro." I hear someone whisper.

I turn around and see Nisei standing behind me in the bushes. I smile and walk into bushes to meet him.

He smiles and wraps his arms around me, "I thought you wouldn't come."

"Of course I would come. I'll always come." I say as I pull him closer to my body. "No matter what Nisei. I'll always come for you." I kiss him softly.

He pulls away from me but only about an inch, "Come on now Mimuro don't tease me." He says laughing, "This kisses a teasing me."

"I was hoping you would say that," I smile and pull him as close to my body as I can. I loss my balance and fall to the ground with Nisei on top on me, "I think I like this." I whisper and put my hands in his shirt.

He sits up "Are you sure you want to do this here?" Nisei says giving me a devilish smile.

I pull him down and whisper, "You started this, now your going to end it." I bite his ear and enjoy the moan that escapes from him. "I'm going to get what I want no matter what." I say kissing his neck.

He shivers, "You are a very bad boy." He says biting my neck in return.

I hold in the moan and smile at him, "You are pushing it Nisei." I run my fingers through his hair.

"Am I?" he says biting my lip this time.

Before I could stop it a moan escapes my lips, "Your in for it now Nisei." I say as I push him on the ground and get on top of him. "You've crossed the line, now your going to get it."

"I like were this is going." He says smiling.

* * *

**So here is my first dedication chapter. I-Love-Trucks1 asked me to write this chapter about Nisei and Mimuro, hope you enjoyed it. **

**I couldn't think of anything to write so I hope you love this chapter. **

**I am still taking request for chapter dedication's so don't be shy. I will be taking request until ****February 1. **

**=Fallenstar2113=**


	16. Fire Works and Kisses

I never knew that Yuiko would be mine and now she is. I couldn't be more happier.

* * *

"Thanks Yayoi, now get going. Both of you." Ritsuka opens the door and moves us outside.

I gets Yuiko's jacket and help her put it on. I turn to Ritsuka and smile because I knew what he had told Yuiko. I take her hand and leave.

As we get to the streetlight Yuiko's phone rings.

"Hello" She says as she lets go of my hand and walks away.

I wait for her to get done talking.

"Sorry about that Yayoi that was my dad." I say's smiling as she walks up to me.

"Is everything all right?" I say taking her hand.

"Yea, he was just asking what time I was going to get home." She smiles, "He said I can be home by 1." She says looking excited.

"That's awesome, now we can hangout longer." I smile and look down the street. "Yuiko look theres a street fair. Why don't we go?"

Her smile becomes big, "Yes, let's go Yayoi." She starts pulling me towards it.

"Okay I'm coming no need to drag me." I say laughing.

Once we got there Yuiko eyes were bigger then they were before.

"Yayoi can we try this?" I look over and see her standing in front of a booth.

"Sure," I say and walk over to her.

"Win a prize for the little lady?" the booth tender said looking at Yuiko and then at me.

"Sure why not." I say handing him some money.

He counts it and hands me some balls to throw, "Try your luck." He says smiling.

I knew that the game was rigged but I knew a way to win. "Yuiko which stuffed animal do you what?" I ask.

She looks at the animals and points at a big pink bear, "that one." She says giggling like a child.

I look at the bear and smile, "Okay I'll get you it." I pick up one of the balls and throw it. I knock down the first, second, third, forth and then the fifth.

"The bear please sir." I say smiling at the man.

His mouth was hanging open and he looked like he was shocked. He get's the bear down and hands it to Yuiko.

She looks at the bear and then at me, "Your so amazing Yayoi." She throws her arms around me smiling. "Thank you."

I hug her back, "Your welcome Yuiko." I look up and see a Ferris wheel, "Yuiko lets go the Ferris wheel." I say pulling her towards it.

"Yayoi you know I'm scared of heights." She says stopping.

I grab both her hands and smile, "I'll be with you the whole time, don't worry." I kiss her hands.

She blushes and lets me lead her to the Ferris wheel. She looks at the wheel with a concerned look.

When we get on she sits next to me and takes my hand in hers.

"Yuiko, please don't be afraid. I'll make sure you don't fall, I promise." I say as she moves closer to me smiling.

"Okay Yayoi, but promise you wont let go of my hand." She says tighten her grip on my hand.

I smile, "Of course not Yuiko. I won't let go." I say this as the Ferris wheel starts to go.

"Ahhhh Yayoi!" Yuiko says and puts her face on my shoulder.

When we reach the top we stop, "Yayoi! We stopped!" She says looking around.

I smile, "Of course we did Yuiko. Watch." I say and make her look out at the ocean. Just as she was about to say something fire works shoot into sky.

"Yayoi it's so beautiful." She says smiling at me.

"Just like you Yuiko." I say as I turn her face to mine and look into her eyes.

"Yayoi," she says softly but I cut her off with a kiss.

She pulls away from me blushing and lays her forehead on mine. She smiles at me, "I'm so happy you did that Yayoi."

I smile, "I'm glad you said that." I put my hand on her face and pull her into another kiss.

* * *

**Here is my next deduction chapter. I-Love-Trucks1 asked for this chapter, and I hope you enjoyed a little Yuiko and Yayoi. I had so much fun writing it. **

**I will be writing deduction chapter until February1 and would be more then happy to write some more. PM me or leave me or live it in the review, and if you want a dedication chapter I will write it no matte what. If you don't want people to know it was you then thats fine with me. **

**If you want me to write more stories I'm always open to new idea's. **

**=Fallenstar2113=**


End file.
